Story Time With The Pond's
by 07kattho
Summary: It's story time with the Pond's! The eleventh Doctor and his two companions, Amy and Rory, learn a little about the Doctor's past after the Doctor lets slip about regeneration. Set after the Vampires of Venice. Originally written six years ago but never uploaded.


_AUTHORS NOTE: So I was looking through my documents folder and I found this old thing which I wrote more than six years ago. Well I started writing it six years ago but never finished it! I thought that I might as well put it on here anyway. I may add more to it at some point put don't put too much faith in that happening! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

 _The story is set after Rory joins the crew but before he starts dying a lot. I think I intended it to be somewhere just after the "Vampires of Venice"._

"So Amy Pond. Pond! The Pond's! Where is Rory? Oh right, tea wasn't it? Milk three sugars please! Now Amy, what was it? Little Amelia all grown up. The Scottish girl from Leadworth. I used to be Scottish once. Kind of. I was also a lot shorter. And older. And also younger. But there you go" The Doctor rambled, as he worked at the TARDIS console.

Doctor it's… Wait how can you be Scottish? You're not even human. And how can you be older and younger at the same time?" The Doctor's fiery haired companion replied in obvious confusion.

The Doctor stopped in the middle of what he was working at and looked up at Amy with his head cocked to one side and a frown on his face. "Well" he said as he struggled to find words. "You remember when we were on the roof of that Hospital after defeating prisoner zero and I was confronting the Atraxi."

"Yeah, and you were saying how the earth is protected. And there was that hologram with all those faces in it."

"Well Amy Pond, all those faces are me. Past me's. I'm number eleven."

"How?"

"Well, it's this thing Timelords do. It's kind of a way of cheating death, or at least that's what I've used it for. Although I had this friend who did it 'cause she felt like a change. I never really understood why she did it but she was in more control of it than I've ever been. Although apparently you have better control if you do it by your own choice instead of being forced into it..."

The Doctor stopped his ramblings as he noticed Amy's glare.

"Right" he said "Regeneration. That's what it's called by the way. Or at least it's nearest English approximation. Regeneration is when every cell in my body is changed resulting in a 'new face' as some of my friends put it, although, it's actually a new everything. New teeth are always the strangest bit."

"So, you can change bodies. Does that mean you can live forever or is there a limit or something?" demanded Amy.

"It really just depends now." The Doctor said with a shrug. "Normally Timelords have only thirteen lives, and you know, I'm eleven."

"So, you can end up with any face?"

"Yeah, it's all a bit random really, although, I've always been humanoid. And I've always been male too; that bit is at least optional. But it's not just my looks that change; my entire personality changes. Hey, how about I give you a run through of some the past me's? I've got some photos and memorabilia somewhere in the TARDIS. She likes to hold onto the memories for me."

"That would be nice Doctor. Are you alright though? You've never told me this much about yourself before."

"I'm fine. Just sometimes I forget that there are secrets and then there are _secrets._ "

"So, this is the TARDIS attic then I take it?" Amy questioned sarcastically. "Where all the old junk ends up."

The room was large and reminiscent of an unkempt second-hand store, or as Amy put it, an old, attic full of odds and ends. Items were scattered around the place with overflowing drawers along the bottom half of the walls and pictures in mismatched frames hung throughout the room.

"Actually, this is the gallery, although, I must admit it has gotten away on me. I dread to see the state the actual attic is in." The Doctor replied.

The two of them stopped before a black and white picture on the wall. It showed a smiling, pixie-like school girl leaning over a seated, old man. They were both dressed in sixties clothing.

"So, is that old man you Doctor? And if so, who's that girl with you?" Amy asked.

"Yep that's me. The girl is my granddaughter. Susan." The doctor sighed sadly before continuing, "Barbara took that. She and Ian travelled with us back then. They were Susan's teachers when she went to an earth school."

"You had a Granddaughter? But that means you must of had children and that means you would have been, well, you know, with 'someone'."

"So Pond, I'm more than 900 years old and you think I haven't been with someone? I was married once, a long time ago, and I've had love of that sort since then."

"So, River Song then?" Amy said teasingly."

"I really have no idea what that's about. Honestly."

Amy laughed and they continued to the next photo.

"So, that funny little man is you number two then Doctor?"

"Yep, and might I say I had such brilliant sartorial tastes back then." The Doctor beamed back at her as he tweaked his red bowtie."

"So who are those two people with you? They're different from the last photo. And why's he wearing a kilt?"

"Ah", the doctor became very melancholy and stared distantly into space. "They're Zoe Heriot and Jamie McCrimmon. Zoe was an astrophysicist from the future. Jamie was a Scot from the past; A piper. I met him at the battle of Culloden."

"So, he was Scottish. We must be popular with you. What happened to them anyway? Why did they leave?"

The Doctor gave a sad laugh. "They were sent home. When the Timelords finally caught me it was part of my punishment".

"What do you mean the Timelords 'caught you'. Aren't they, I mean, weren't they your people. Why would they have been punishing you"?

The Doctor stared off into space as though watching times long past that Amy could not see.

"Timelords were a stuffy, pompous race who thought far too highly of themselves. It was utter taboo to interfere in other species affairs. I broke all their little rules by leaving with Susan. When they caught me they punished me by wiping my friend's memories and sending them back to where I found them. That wasn't all though. They sentenced me to be executed"

"Oh" was all Amy managed to respond with. Her brain was churning with the effort to understand all that the Doctor had just said.

"Not worry though" the Doctor continued "The execution only triggered a regeneration. Then they exiled me to Earth. And I really got to know some great people. It's also why I am so attached to earth these days."

Amy was still struggling with many of the strange concepts the Doctor had been firing at her when she was rescued by a voice carrying from out of the gallery's open doorway.

"What's this about execution and exile!? I hope you aren't talking about me since you left me alone making you all tea and then wandered off. I thought there was rule against wandering off" Came the voice of Rory Pond as he entered the gallery, bearing a tea tray loaded with the required tea making apparatus's.

"Rory!" cried the Doctor at the same time Amy cried out "Oi, stupid face!"

Rory entered the room and cautiously placed the tray on a wobbly display cabinet that seemed to be holding an odd collection of yo-yos and bits of string.

"Yum, Jammy Dodgers!" cried the Doctor in delight as he hastily began shovelling two into his mouth.

Between his frantic chewing he told Rory "sis wonry oor en oo ot andar of oon ma!.

"Swallow Doctor" Rory calmly informed him as he avoided a spray of biscuit crumb missiles.

"Sorry Rory, I was saying it's only for when you lot wander off on me!"

"Oh so It's fine if you wander off then? And what do you mean by you lot? Do you just mean me and Amy or…?"

As Rory's question drifted off, Amy finally sorted all she had just learnt in the Doctor's tour back down memory lane.

"He travelled with people before us Rory, he has been for centauries now. He was just showing me a picture of him and his granddaughter over there. And that's him, the old guy in the seat there." She pointed.

Amy was sure Rory would be just as flummoxed as she had been merely minutes before but the nurses features barely changed. Instead he turned to the doctor and calmly stated "All those faces on the hospital rooftop were you in different lives weren't they."

The Doctor nodded, equally as surprised that the information had not shocked Rory as much as it had Amy. "Yes, those were my past regenerations. It's a Timelord thing that we do when we are about to die. We just regenerate into a whole new body".

Rory nodded in understanding "I guessed as much. After that prisoner Zero thing I did some research into who you are. I found all kinds of pictures online of people who called themselves the Doctor, all of whom looked like you now or who looked like one of the past yous I saw that day in that projection thingy. Regeneration just makes sense".

"Rory Pond, you are a marvel. Although I thought I told Mickey to get rid of that stuff, it's no good having that where anyone can find it, you humans will start a fan club. Again. I would rather not be stalked by another L.I.N.D.A.".

Amy quickly interceeded while the Doctor stopped to take a breath.

"Mickey? Who's that? Someone else who travelled with? And what about Linda who was she?"

The Doctor was as usual a hurricane of uncontained energy ripping across the room. He was a figure in constant movement who, as Amy finished her latest query, twirled on the spot in a surprising display of co-ordination in the cramped isle of precariously stacked memorabilia and with his right index finger, bopped Amy on the nose.

"Mickey travelled with me for a bit but he was a friend of someone else who travelled with me first. Now he's off saving the world with old friend of mine and L.I.N.D.A. was a group of people not a her. They were something of a fan club, at least until they got absorbed by the Abzorbaloff from the planet Klom which is coincidently the sister planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius. Poor Klom, not only is it over-looked because of it's quite frankly booooooring name but it also lost a moon once. Of, course I ended up finding it, Mickey was there for that too actuamm mppph ammphy nnnoooo..."

The Doctor's rambling was finally cut short by a certain Scotswoman who grabbed the doctor and clamped her hand firmly over his hyperactive mouth.

"Stop rambling" cried Amy. You're supposed to be giving us a proper tour.

"Uh, yeah. What she said" added Rory.

The Doctor scrambled away from the feared and terrifying redhead and said in as placating manner as he could manage;

"Ok. Ok. I get it. On with the tour, as promised"!

TBC?


End file.
